Dracos tankar
by KidaRiddle
Summary: ONESHOT: Draco reflekterar över sitt liv som dödsätare och tänker på hur det skulle vara om hans far hade lyckats på ministerieavdelningen. Utspelar sig mellan OotP och HBP


Draco stirrade ut genom sitt fönster på Malfoy Manor och reflekterade över sitt liv. Två dagar tidigare hade han fått sitt märke. Han stirrade länge på det innan han la sig ner i sängen. Hela rummet gick i Slytherins färger. Grönt och silver. Han undrade vad som hade hänt om han hade hamnat i något annat elevhem än Slytherin. Skulle han vara någon annan än han var idag? Det visste han inte, och han skulle förmodligen aldrig få veta det heller. Nu var det jul och Draco hatade det. Han visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till.

Det knackade på dörren och hans mamma Narcissa kom in.

"Du måste göra dig i ordning nu", sa hon lågmält och det var inte förrän Draco gav henne en stilla nickning som hon lämnade rummet igen.

Han reste sig från sängen och gick fram till garderoben, där han började rota efter något att ha på sig.

Efter en stund bestämde han sig för en svart tröja och ett par mörkgröna byxor.  
Han drog på sig dem och satt sig på stolen framför spegeln med huvudet i bordet. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Just nu kändes hans liv värdelöst. Det fanns ingen mening med det längre.

"Draco!" Hördes hans mors röst.

Draco torkade bort tårarna som hade trillat ner för kinden på honom.

"Jag kommer", svarade han med någorlunda stadig röst.

Det var med tunga steg han gick ner för trappan. Han visste redan vem som var där. Hans mor skällde lite på honom för att han var så sen, men hon verkade inte bry sig egentligen.

Tiden gick och Draco blev ensam med honom. Han tvingade sig själv att se på honom. Han svalde och tog till allt mod han hade, vilket för tillfället inte var särskilt mycket.

"Jag har ett uppdrag till dig", sa mannen som stod i rummet.

Draco uppfattade nästan inte vad han sa. Han hade inte sett munnen röra på sig.

Draco nickade.

Något som fick mannen att skratta. Skrattet isade sig i kroppen på honom och han rös ofrivilligt till. Draco visste att det inte var någon mening med att säga emot. Det skulle ändå vara lönlöst.

När han sa vad Draco skulle göra, spärrade han upp ögonen. Sen sänkte han blicken i marken och viskade nästan ohörbart:

"Ja, Herre."

Han gick och dörrarna öppnades. Hans mor kom in och kramade om honom.

Draco stötte bort henne och gick upp till sitt rum med tunga steg. Han la sig på sängen igen och tänkte på vad han hade sagt. Det hade varit hemskt. Det här var verkligen ingenting han såg fram emot, men han vågade inte säga emot. Han visste vad som skulle hända då. Han hade skrattat när han hade sett Draco ansiktsuttryck. Två ord hade kommit ur hans mun. Två förbannande ord. Två ord som Draco för all framtid skulle hata. 'Döda Dumbledore'. Det hade han sagt.

Draco visste att det var ett straff för vad hans far hade gjort. Det behövde man inte vara någon geni för att räkna ut.

Han kunde höra sin mor gråta nere i köket. Tydligen så förstod hon också vad som skulle hända. Meningen med det hela var att Draco skulle misslyckas. Det var tanken med det hela. Det var ingen som räknade med att han skulle lyckas. Om han lyckades skulle det ändå inte spela så stor roll. Han skulle gottgöra sin familj, men vad skulle det hjälpa. Hans far skulle med alla säkerhet göra fler misstag.

Han satte sig upp på sängen och stirrade in i spegeln. Han trodde inte att hans liv kunde bli särskilt mycket sämre. Skulle han misslyckas så skulle han bli dödad. Skulle han lyckas så skulle han med all säkerhet bli dödad av någon som var avundsjuk.

Han suckade.

Sucken ledde till snyftande.

Tårar föll ner för kinderna på honom igen. Det här skulle föreställa jul. Det var ingen jul för honom. Det var som om han var fast i en orkan utan att kunna ta sig därifrån. Som att drunkna i en flodvåg. Kanske skulle det vara lika bra att misslyckas. Då skulle allt det här vara över nu. Det låg en kniv ett par meter från honom. Endast ett ögonblick tänkte han på att ta den. Sen ångrade han sig. Han ville inte lämna sin mor ensam nu. Inte nu när hans far var borta. Draco drog en filt över huvudet och blundade. Skulle någon komma in nu skulle de inte se att han hade gråtit. Det var i och för sig inget han behövde tänka på särskilt länge eftersom att han sov innan han hade tänkt klart.

SLUT.


End file.
